Season 5
' Season 5' of Haven was announced by Syfy on January 28, 2014. The fifth and final season contained 26 episodes, instead of the usual 13 episode seasons Haven has had in the past. The season was split into 2 parts aired over two years. Part 1 premiered September 11, 2014 on Syfy. Part 2 premiered on October 8, 2015 on Syfy. On August 18, Syfy had announced that Haven will not return for a sixth season. Summary Part 1 = Haven finds the town's protectors caught up in the shocking aftermath of the season four finale. With Duke fighting to contain the Troubles within him, Nathan faces his greatest fear that Audrey – the woman he's fought so desperately to save – may be gone forever. The stakes are raised as Audrey's “original” persona Mara proceeds to unleash a wave of chaos on Haven. |-|Part 2 = The town of Haven has been cut off from the rest of the world by a mysterious fog - and hometown heroes Audrey, Nathan and Duke are faced with challenges unlike any they've experienced before. As events in Haven sprints towards a cataclysmic showdown, tensions rise, allegiances shift and - in a harrowing closing chapter - the mystery of "Croatoan" is finally revealed. Episodes (2014-2015) Check out Haven: Season 5 Vol. 1 or Haven: The Final Season Cast Main * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker (26 episodes) / Mara (13 episodes) / Lucy Ripley ("Just Passing Through") / Paige ("Forever") * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wuornos (26 episodes) * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker (26 episodes) Recurring * Adam "Edge" Copeland (Credited as Adam Copeland and WWE Superstar Edge) as Dwight Hendrickson (22 episodes) * Richard Donat as Vince Teagues (22 episodes) * John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues (16 episodes) * Jayne Eastwood as Gloria Verrano (16 episodes) * Laura Mennell as Charlotte Cross (12 episodes) * Christian (Credited as WWE Superstar Christian) as McHugh (6 episodes) * Kris Lemche as Seth Byrne (5 episodes) * Tamara Duarte as Hailie Colton (4 episodes) * William Shatner as Croatoan (4 episodes) * Paul Braunstein as Mitchell (3 episodes) * Rosiff Sutherland as Henry/The Sandman (3 episodes) * Colin Ferguson as William (2 episodes) * Robert Norman Maillet as Heavy ("A Matter of Time") Guest stars * Lara Jean Chorostecki as Amy Potter (2 episodes) * Chris Masterson as Morgan Gardener (2 episodes) * Maurice Dean Wint as Agent Byron Howard (2 episodes) * Jason Priestley as Chris Brody (2 episodes) * Steve Lund as James Cogan ("Just Passing Through") * Nicole de Boer as Marion Caldwell ("Forever") Promotional Videos Haven Season 5 - Trailer| Part 1 trailer (spoilers) Syfy's Sets 'Haven' Season 5 Part 2 Release Date| Part 2 Release date promo NEW 'Haven' Season 5 Pt 2 Sneak Peek!|Part 2 promotional Promotional Images Wikia-Visualization-Add-2,havenmaine.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-5,havenmaine.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-4,havenmaine.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-1,havenmaine.png AudreyParkerPromo5.jpg Haven - Season 5 - Cast Nathan.jpg Haven - Season 5 - Cast Duke.jpg Haven - Season 5 - Cast Dwight.jpg Marapic2.jpg Charlotte.jpg Haven season 5 promotional.jpg Tumblr ntc1vhqFnR1usjo7no1 1280.jpg Links * Haven cancelled by Syfy Category:Seasons